castawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Vulcan (updated)
This page is the 2nd stats for Vulcan to serve you better, another page is here. Vulcan is the 15th and last boss in Castaway 2. He is the boss of Firestarters (even babies). Uses of Vulcan Vulcan is hardest to beat in Castaway 2. He is armor-plated on his front, so you can't attack on front but his only back. He can use skills like lightning and many more. Here is the tactic of positions that you may can kill Vulcan: Your pet must be Glacier Anaconda (reaches level 34 and up), when Vulcan faces at the left (his front at left), attack his front, then your Glacier Anaconda pet would use his ranged attack to attack, then Vulcan faces him. Move faster in his back, while your pet targets Vulcan. You are in the back of Vulcan, attack on his back. Now you've damaged to Vulcan - means you've attack Vulcan! Then your pet would use ranged attack again, on his back (because you've attacked Vulcan, and he is faces to you), and Vulcan faces the pet again. Do it again. You may use "Spin" skill if Vulcan faces your pet, if perfectly spinned, and you've big damage bringing to him - means win! Your sword must be Morning Star or Razor Sword to get higher damage to Vulcan when Vulcan faces your pet, damaged to Vulcan, more damage you'll attack from him - you've kill him fast! You may use Gold Ninja Stars instead of your swords, when Vulcan faces (his front) to your pet, then use Gold Ninja Stars, having better damage than your sword. When damaged, Vulcan would spawn Firestarters (level 26). From the battle, there are 3 Skull Pixies would protect him. They're healing Vulcan 20 HP, and themselves, and other Skull Pixies. You need to destroy them. You can have only 1 Skull Pixie, as well you need more damage of 20, better. So Skull Pixie would heals him, then his healing power does not fully healed his health. Also that he would boost Vulcan, and themselves, and other Skull Pixies. Show what is Skull Pixie's stats below this one. When Vulcan spawns Firestarters, you need to use skills like Thunder Dome and Miasma to get them away. How to Kill Vulcan Vulcan is very hard to beat in game. He is armor-plated on his front, but you can attack him on his back. Skills Required / How to Kill Vulcan Easily You need to use these skills: Thunder Dome, Miasma, Spin, Sanctuary, and Death Bog. (Sanctuary is use for boss only, if in case if your pet does take lot of damage from Vulcan. Spin is use for attack Vulcan with big damage, so you'll use it, but there is a chance of perfect spinning, only his back. Death Bog may or may not use, if you can do it for that.) You must be level 39 or up to get skills, more mana, more skills would use it for once. You need to be high for Magic. How to Kill Vulcan Easily: Follow the tactics of the position above. If followed, you can know everything without dying. If Firestarters are there, use both skills, (Thunder Dome doesn't affect from Vulcan, but the Firestarters and also Skull Pixies, they're going have a chance to stun. Miasma could effect them, they could poison them.) Thunder Dome and Miasma to take away those Baby Firestarters. You can use Panacea Potion if find hard to attack, may help feel better than before. ---- Requirements to Kill Vulcan Easily *Your level must be 39, it is good, good and better level, may have to win the final boss or even level 40 or up. It will help you for higher Defense, Magic, Strength and even Agility, but not effective during battle except you've armored-Minotaur and Saint. *Your pet can be Glacier Anaconda - better for the tactics, it would help you. If he uses ranged attack, and he could take more damage to him, then more and more damage - win! Or even Firestarter - using ranged attack, no special power on it - called red sprite, good for his level, and even on Earth Element - like from earthquake, and anyone could attack from him, they could go far on him. Or even try Lava Scarab, Argus Eye, Dracoliche, or Hell Hound, for Level 24 and Level 26 starting level. *Your shield must be Beetle God Shield (combine Beetle God Essence and Blast Shield, but you need to craft it on Forgotten Forge, see map hereif you're lost.), your armor will be Saint Helmet or Minotaur Helmet, Minotaur Chest Armor, Minotaur Sleeves, and Minotaur Leggings. *Your sword can be Razor Sword (high damage with +3 defense), Morning Star (high damage with +3 magic, can have a chance to stun), or Vindicator (+22 in strength, can have a chance to stun). The other swords are not listed are too weak for that. Note: Combinations is on Grandma Simbi's Page, the Razor Sword combination is on Eagle Eye's Page, and Morning Star is on Cyclops's Page. Rewards from Killing Vulcan After killing Vulcan (yes!), he drops Blood of Gaea (to open Gaea's Gate, which there is an ending for your hero and Aestraea, which tells you that you're leaving the Island of the Titans.), the quest "Homestretch!" give Sigil NO REWARDS, which only quest didn't receive any rewards from Sigil, of the reason of - You're leaving the Island of the Titans. The quest below is there a description, then there is a one tactic on how you will defeat that boss. Quest Preview Category:Boss Monsters Category:Castaway 2 Category:Monsters